


"Don't worry, I am here"

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Childhood Memories, Connections, Depression, F/M, Father/Son, Lonliness, Love, M/M, Pain, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Danny is starting to feel all the pressure so when he pushes Sam away not wanting to burden her. She decides to make her own decision and leave. WIth things the way they are after the ghost battles in the town and summer coming up. Danny decides to go on an adventure of his own until he hits a familiar house he wasn't even realizing he was heading to. Now he has to turn back or fight, which will he do?





	"Don't worry, I am here"

Danny sat in his room with his mind going wild as thoughts of his battles came back to haunt him. Most of the time he would win even after losing. The ghost battles were pointless to him yet it's not like anyone would call a truce. They would not be going anywhere anytime soon so why bother? Lately, even the kids at school had been wondering what was up with Danny. Only because when Flash would bully him, Danny would walk away like nothing happened. Flash stopped picking on him, others stopped talking to him, and even in his two best friends left him alone. They thought it would be best to give him some time and space, but a month has gone by.

He had planned to go downstairs and show his parents who the ghost boy was, but he it scared him. Terrified of how they would react, of what they would say. Even though Jazz along with Sam said they would love him no matter what. His mind would wonder if that was what would happen. Taking a deep breath he opened his door going down with cautious steps seeing if they were around "Mom? Dad?" no response came from his quiet voice until a minute later "We're in the kitchen, Danny." His mother, Maddie, called back with made him groan at the idea. 'That's where the knives are' but there were worse things than knives in his house and he knew this. So taking things with ease he peeked around the corner. Seeing his parents and Jazz sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Want some pancakes?" his mother asked in a sweet mother like voice as he stood in the doorway. Shaking his head he spoke up. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something." he didn't mention the ghost boy yet. He wanted to see how his father would react without rushing off to save the day or capture another ghost.

"What is it danny? Is everything alright?" "Is someone picking on you?" his parents kept going on and on until Jazz cleared her throat to get them to be quiet. They looked at her but then back at Danny when he spoke "Uh I actually wanted to show you, but you don't have to get up." Jazz watched with curiosity. Not thinking he was talking about revealing himself so soon to them. Danny sighed then raised his head as he changed into the ghost boy while they watched him in awe. A few minutes passed by, it seemed like forever as he waited for them to talk and say they still loved him. It was mentally hurting him to know which one they were going to act out. His father stood up walking over to his ghost boy son now saying "The ghost boy hid in our son?" "No he IS your son." Jazz argued back with the same tone as Maddie Fenton grabbed out a ghost gun aiming it for Danny "DANNY RUN!" Jazz called out as he tried turning invisible to get out of the way but was already hit with the plasma cannon. Danny went flying into the couch and wall behind him. He looked up to see Jazz in a blur trying to get to him. Only to get in the way of their father who went to hit the ghost boy but only to hit Jazz instead. Jack hadn't meant to hurt his daughter, but things unfolded that way. Figuring she would get up soon, Jack went after the ghost boy once more.

The type of hit that would knock someone unconscious and if hit wrong, it could kill someone. Jack was the type for being the strongest member of the family for a reason and that's why he was so large in size. "JAZZ!" Danny called out but no response came from her. He started the fight with his parents taking them down at whatever costs to protect his big sister. The fight went on for a good size hour as it ranged from upstairs to downstairs and the basement. Danny was able to escape but not before taking his big sister in his arms with him. Flying out of the house leaving her at a hospital in front of a doctor with nurses. "Save her, please." he said laying her on the bed then turned invisible leaving them to wonder what happened.

Danny injured as well as mentally hurt while his clothing torn. He had battle marks to prove that his 'coming out as a ghost boy' didn't go as planned. He figured they would chase him but not like THAT and it made him wonder if they hated him as well. Unable to stay up in the air, let alone keep his invisibility going. He didn't realize the government guys were chasing him. Aiming another ghost like weapon at him as he was reaching Vlad's property. Vlad was outside watering his garden as he looked over hearing the commotion. The sun pointing to the invisible clock in the sky showing it was only nine in the morning.

The plasma pulsing gun hit Danny straight in the back surprising him. Making his eyes go wide with fright as it sent him hurdling to the ground unable to move quick enough to stop. Vlad at this moment, not understanding what was going on. Shifted into his ghost form only to catch the ghost boy in the air. Right before he would hit the ground damaging himself even further. "I may not understand how you landed yourself in this predicament, Daniel. But I refuse to watch someone place harm upon you." unless it was him that was and he had his own reasons for that.

Vlad, also known as Plasmius in this form didn't let go of Danny. Holding out his free hand using his new powers to blast the enemies. Throwing them into the ground creating an explosion quite a few miles away. Looking down at Danny to ask him what on earth was going on with him. He realized the boy shifted back to his non-ghost form covered in scars and bruises. He was unconscious so Vlad figured there was no point in talking until the boy of his hated enemy woke up. Transforming back, he realized how light the boy was even while both were in human form. Which made him wonder if he was eating.


End file.
